Rolling With The Punches
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: So these are a series of drabbles/small stories of Hijack where anything that could go wrong, does. Angst, heartache, pain, death, all of it can happen, and a happy ending or not is up to the flip of a coin. Are Hiccup and Jack ready to take chance? Or will they come out beaten and broken? Updated often and requests are welcomed.
1. Too Late

**Title:** Too Late  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Words:** 500  
From a request by Canadachild9 on Tumblr

* * *

They were the closest friends, both considered outcasts on the island of Berk; Hiccup for the trail of misfortune of everything he touched at least in the eyes of the vikings around them, and Jack for his pranks, tricks and constant fooling around instead of taking on the seriousness their occupation demanded. They were never apart, nearly attached to the hip with Hiccup involving Jack in his inventions and plans to take down a dragon, then Jacks dragging Hiccup into his jokes and plotting of fun. While they were trouble, it was always a relief at least to Stoick that Hiccup wasn't alone.

At the days from childhood became years, the emotions between them strengthened, to the point neither could put words to the feeling when Jack would climb into Hiccups loft room, would lay besides them, eyes locked, knees brushing and slowly, a hand tangling their fingers together in awkward, but wonderful confusion they couldn't explain. They both felt it, but neither had the words, had the guts. And neither of them believed the other felt the same way.

Toothless was a shocking addition to their duo, and Jack felt ease(After Toothless threatened to drop him at first from the top of a tree) on the dragons back, arms wrapped around Hiccups waist as they soared the clouds. He pressed close to the other young viking as they hid with Toothless in the dragon nest, they figured out the raids, they found the truth and real danger, he felt the darkening storm coming between the war of viking and dragon, how it was either going to end with peace … or the end of vikings or dragons, even both. Jack had been the first to give his help to Hiccup to save Toothless, to prove dragons were not the monsters they thought, to take down the Red Death that Hiccup and him had seen in the dragons nest.

They were winning, they were winning! He could see it as both dragon and boy raised to the sky with the Dragon Queen behind them, plan in the green eyes Jack knew every shade they held, they were going to win, they were going to succeed!

Yet success, they found out, did not always mean everyone made it out alive. He couldn't hear the cries, the sobs of regret and sorrow from those around him over his own screaming, scrambling to the remains of the two he had considered friends, considered family after his own had drowned under the cracked ice of the lake.

Jack didn't know what hurt worse, to never see that smile again, those freckles, the crinkle of green eyes in happiness when they spoke, to feel their fingers tangle together, to hear that sarcasm or that the words he had tried to figure out for so long came too late.

"I love you, I love you, please! HICCUP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, **I LOVE YOU**!"


	2. Stuffed Dragons

**Title:** Stuffed Dragons  
**Genre:** Angst/comfort  
**Words:** 580  
From a request by Crisall on Tumblr

* * *

"Oh my Odin, you loser."

Hiccup laughed as he held onto the large stuffed animal of a black dragon, a proud looking Jack walking backwards as he watched the happy smile on Hiccups lips never leave, his wallet lighter by sixty-five dollars. Sure, the stuffed animal could have been bought somewhere for less, but that wasn't as fun and didn't show the dedication Jack wanted to give for their third date. Even if Hiccup thought he was a complete loser, it was worth it with how Hiccup cuddled the the three foot stuffed animal, grinning into the soft fabric.

"Well then that means you are dating a loser." Jack taunted.

"You're right, I am." Hiccup smiled back, chuckling at how blue eyes brightened and Jack reached to take Hiccups hand, kissing his knuckles gently.

Hiccup couldn't think of a more perfect guy, someone with a sometimes horrible but great sense of humor, a love of bad puns and pranks, but the most determined and selfless person and he was completely everything Hiccup wanted and more. They were going to go home, to end the date and go on another in another day or two, to call either other after Jack dropped him off like stereotypical teenaged girls, to talk until they passed out and Stoick groaned on about how costly the phone bill would be. It was everything and it was perfect.

They were focused on each other, the evening, the magic in the air and Jack talking backwards to the fairs parking lot, Hiccups vision blocked a bit with the large stuffed animal so neither of them saw the swerving car, the drunk driver until headlights were bright on the stuffed animal and Hiccups face.

"HICCUP!"

A crowd formed in only moments, it took two officers to get Jack to let go of Hiccup, bleeding, curled against the white haired teen, his left leg shattered, blood pouring, the stuffed dragons tail ripped off and damaged off to the side. The ambulance were uncertain of Hiccups survival as they rushed him to the hospital, the police station had a bloody knuckled teenager that had slammed his fists into the drunk drivers face as he stumbled from the dented car on a stupor.

Stoick bailed Jack out an hour later, the light distaste he had before for his sons boyfriend gone, replaced with respect for the boy as he drove him to the hospital Hiccup was at, in surgery.

They only had seven hours of sleepless worry until they would find out the status of Hiccup.

—

Three days passed and Jack stepped into the pristine white room, hands gripping at the black fabric of what was in his hands. He could see the changing of channels of the mounted television, finally settling on a competitive cooking show before looking to the visitor. Grinning, Jack held up the stuffed dragon, the tail sturdy but awkwardly sewn back on with patches of red fabric.

"It's not the best, and I didn't know if you would still want it but I … I'm still so sorry, it's my fault and-"  
"I really am dating a loser, aren't I?"

The smile on Hiccups face was all Jack needed, moving into the small hospital bed to curl up with Hiccup as Gordon Ramsay screamed on screen, happy to have Hiccup alive and in one piece, minus one left leg.

* * *

**HAPPY ENDING!**


End file.
